


Regeneration Experimentations

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Desperation Play, Don't ask about my life choices, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have regrets, Masturbation, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 7, Other, Post-Regeneration (Doctor Who), Self-Discovery, Sentient TARDIS, This was not supposed to be explicit, Urination, Wetting, What Have I Done, but hey, here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Because when you have a new body,everythingis new. So you have to figure yourself out.
Series: Omovember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Kudos: 13





	1. Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* it's 8:40 am, please pretend with me that this isn't late and that I should not question my life choices.
> 
> I started this off a less.... this fic.... Also, it was supposed to be shorter. Instead, I wrote this monstrosity overnight. I started before midnight. Meaning I spend about 10 hours on this. With some breaks.....
> 
> Oops.....
> 
> Anyway....
> 
> **Prompt: Testing the Limit**

After they had finished their dinner, during which The Doctor hadn't eaten much for the simple that his taste buds were still dangerously sensitive, which could be overwhelmed if he wasn’t careful about what he ate. It had taken some time, but he had managed to convince Jackie that he was fine, that he was just settling into his body. 

As they were sitting in the living room winding down from the long day, the Doctor spoke up. "I’m going to need some time to sort myself out."

"I thought you already did that." Rose frowned." 

"No, it's just my body that settled down. I'm almost completely unfamiliar with it. I need to take the time to get to know it." He explained. 

"That sounds like a really tedious process," Mickey commented.

"It is. " He admitted. "But I need to do it” 

“Why?" Rose looked at him, hurt." You know your body just fine." She waved her over him.

_There it was._

Rose wasn't taking his regeneration half as well as she was pretending to.

"I really don't. I've had this body for less than a day, most of that time I've been asleep. Right now, you lot probably know my body better than I do. I'm sorry but I need to figure myself out."

He told her seriously. 

"How long do you need, love?" it was Jackie who spoke up.

"About 2 to 3 weeks."

"But-" 

"Rose!!!" Jackie hissed at her daughter, to shut her up. 

_Something he very was grateful for._

"But what am I supposed to do?" Rose almost whined. 

He took a deep breath, calming himself. "I was planning on just taking the TARDIS into the time vortex and come back once I'm done. It will only be a couple of hours for you." 

That was a lie, he had hoped to just be able to take those weeks with her patiently waiting, but she obviously didn’t want to. He didn’t want to alienate her.

"And what if you don't come back?” She looked at him mistrustfully.

He leant forward, grabbing her hand. "I _will_ come back." He promised sincerely. 

"But-" She started, only to once again get interrupted by her mother.

"Can't you just stay here for those weeks?” Jackie asked him, before turning to her daughter. "I barely have seen you in the past two years, just staying here for a couple of weeks would be nice, wouldn't it? Catch up, do things together. Like we did when you were younger." Her voice carried a desperate undertone, begging her daughter to stay for a bit.

"I can stay, but If I stay you won't see much of me. I'll spend most of my time in the TARDIS, getting used to things." He shifted uncomfortably.

“You would do that anyway.” Jackie dismissed him. “Would you join us for dinner?"

He bit his lip as he contemplated, it. he had never been around others when he had been in the middle his self-discovery period. "Maybe. Certainly not all days."

"Just let me know if you want to join, sweetheart."

The Time Lord nodded thankfully. I will"

Rose stayed quest about it after that, silently accepting the situation.

He knew that he was going to have to properly talk to her, but right that moment he was not in the mood for it. And it was probably better for both of them to properly process everything first. He would just have to talk about this with her later.

* * *

The Time Lord closed the TARDIS door behind him with a sigh. The dinner at the Tylers’ had been a lot more emotionally heavy than he had anticipated. Mainly because Rose wasn't fully ready to accept this new him. Him telling her that he would disappear for a few weeks probably didn't help matters either.

But he was already tethering on the edge of his capabilities with his new body. He had to experiment with his new body and get comfortable in his own skin. That wasn't something he could put off until Rose fully trusted him again. By then he most likely already ran into problems that would’ve been prevented if he had taken the time.

He just hoped she would still give him a chance once was ready.

As he made his way down the ramp he took of his coat, throwing it over one of the columns, which seemed like a good place to store it. Before making his way towards his bedroom.

His room was quaint, with no personalization, just furniture. He didn't spend enough time in here to really bother decorating it properly and it saved him redecorating whenever he regenerated.

* * *

Undoing his tie he stared at the bed, contemplating for a bit. Before taking a slight sprint and dived on the bed with a giggle, something his previous self definitely hadn't enjoyed.

He could already tell that he was a lot more playful this time around, he was sure Rose would like that. 

Pulling himself back into a sitting position, he started undoing untying his shoes before fully pulling them off, throwing them on the ground along with his socks. He wriggled his toes a bit as he studied his bare feet with a smile.

After a few minutes of that, he slowly stood up, making his way over toward the full-length mirror mounted on his wall undoing the buttons on his jacket, while taking himself in.

Something he had done earlier when he got dressed, but briefly.

He was quite handsome this time around. If he said so himself. He smiled charmingly at himself

and quite enjoyed the result.

Oh, he loved the smile already.

He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes at the sensation.

Rassilon his scalp was sensitive, but his hair felt great. Forcing his hand away from his head knowing he would come back to his hair countless times, he pushed off his jacket from his shoulders taking it off.

Throwing it over the chair that was stood in front of his desk. He considered himself, turning a bit, so he could check himself out properly. He experimented with throwing some finger guns at the mirror along with a quick wink.

That was definitely a look he could pull off.

He rolled up his sleeves as an experiment. He wondered if Rose would find this look sexy. That was something he was going to have to try. He could definitely work on the TARDIS dressed like his. He smirked at the idea. Honestly, he should probably be more careful around Rose about things like that, but the idea was intoxicating.

Shaking himself out of potentially dangerous thoughts he quickly started taking off his dress shirt, fumbling slightly with the buttons. 

Oh! He was going to have to work on that. If this was what he was going to wear this time around he had to be flawless at doing and undoing those buttons, it wouldn't do to be sloppy.

Adding polishing his buttoning skills to his to-do list for the following weeks, he finally managed to free himself from his shit. His T-shirt quickly following.

He struck a few poses, admiring his torso for a few minutes. This body was quite skinny, but like this, he looked quite strong.

He quite liked his body. He briefly wondered if Rose would as well.

The Time Lord quickly shied away from that thought, he could.

_He couldn't think about his companion like that._

Moving on, his fingers hovered at the fastenings of his trousers. This was going to be the first time he was going to see his body properly, naturally, he was a bit nervous. Sure he had caught a glance when he got dressed, but he hadn't _looked_.

Just as he was about to pop open the button a knock sounded on his door.

Frowning, he had thought that he was alone in the ship, he grabbed his t-shirt and quickly pulled it back on before opening the door. To see Rose standing there, looking nervous.

"Can I help you?" He cocked his head. "I thought you were at your mother's flat."

" I was just going to get some nightclothes." She fiddled anxiously with her shirt. "Look. Can we talk?"

The Time Lord stared at her for a few seconds before giving a minute nod, motioning her to come in.

He sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him for her. 

Sitting next to him Rose hesitated for a few seconds, obviously trying to figure out how to start.

"Why didn't you say anything."? "

The Doctor resisted the urge to have her clarify what she was talking about, he knew perfectly fine what she meant and pretending otherwise would be the wrong move.

"I wasn't expecting it to happen. Regeneration isn't something that happens very often. I didn't think it would happen for years to come. " He told her honestly. "Besides that, I often forget it's not a normal thing for humans, it was common knowledge back on Gallifrey.” 

Rose nodded, looking anywhere but him. "That was really scary."

"I’m sorry. There was nothing I could do to make that better."

Biting her lip she looked uncertainly at him. "I'm still not sure you're... well… you." She trapped her hands between her legs.

He nodded, swallowing the hurt he felt.. "That's fair. Please just give me time and a chance?" He slowly reached out for her hand. "I'm still the Doctor, I'm still the man you travelled with. He's still in here. I'm just a different cover for the same book. I'm going to be slightly different from before, and even I don't know just how different. It’s going to take time for me to figure this out. But I'm still me in the ways that matter. But please give me time." He asked sincerely. "I have to figure out who I am before I can be who you need me to be." 

"Okay." She nodded. "I think I understand. But please be patient with me?"

He smiled slightly at her. "Of course."

As she stood up to leave him alone again he called out to her. "Rose, don't search me out in the next weeks. I'm going to be busy. I'll show up now and then if I can. But-” He trailed off.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, before smiling mischievously. "Not even for an alien invasion."?"

He rolled his eyes, "You can find me if you really need me."

"Okay! Night Doctor." She waved him goodbye, before closing the door behind her.

He huffed out a sigh before pushing himself from the bed again. Stripping himself of the T-shirt as he moved his way back over to the mirror.

Immediately moving his hand to the fastenings of his trousers, getting back to what he was doing before he had been interrupted. 

Undoing his buttons he slowly pushed down his trousers over his hips until he was standing in front of the mirror in just his pants. 

He took a deep breath before grabbing the elastic of his pants and gently pulled them down.

_Oh! … Okay..._

He turned around to both sides, properly taking in his penis from all angles, 

Gently grabbing it he played with it a bit, getting a bit of a feel for it. He pulled back his foreskin, so he could check out his head.

Humming, feeling satisfied with what he got, he slowly traced a vein towards his base. His ministrations caused him to harden, the fire of arousal starting to settle in his crotch.

He bit his lip, ceasing his movement, contemplating whether he really wanted to continue this. 

But the thought was already in his head and he felt the arousal pulse into his groin. Honestly, he was surprised about how quickly it built, definitely not something he was used to.

Deciding that he was going to have to test this out anyway in the near future, and since his body seemed to be all in for it, he grasped his cock a bit more firmly, stroking up and down a couple of times experimenting as he coaxed himself to a full erection.

He gently brushed his head, letting out a hiss at the sensation, and let go of his dick. Turning a bit to get his first proper look of his hard cock.

His penis was a bit smaller than he was used to but overall he was decently sized. 

Surely, any, non-existent, partner would have reason to complain about his package.

Satisfied with his looks he walked back towards his bed and lay down on it. Getting comfortable he rested one hand on his stomach while his other one slowly crept towards his crotch. He gently played with his cock, keeping his touches light. Sighing lightly he fingered his head, causing pleasure to shoot through his spine.

God, he was so much more sensitive than before, something that seemed to be true for his whole body. He was definitely going to have some fun exploring that.

He slowly wrapped his long fingers around his length, gasping slightly as his hand met sensitive skin. He slowly stroked upwards, letting out a small moan as he starts to pump himself slowly.

Masturbation was something that was frowned upon on Gallifrey, something they should be above doing.

Well, good thing he was a rebel.

The Time Lord closed his eyes as he stroked himself, mouth open as slowly tension coiled in his balls.

Stroking and squeezing, figuring out what he liked, he could feel the pressure building in his gut. Precum already appearing at the tip

He wasn't ready for it to be over. 

With all his willpower he hadn't known he possed he tore his hand away from his leaking cock, taking a couple of deep breaths to keep himself from cumming.

When he came down from the edge, he slowly wrapped his fingers around his erection barely touching, moving up and down, teasing his weeping cock.

It wasn't nearly enough and he quickly found himself chasing his orgasm, which was just out of reach.

And suddenly it was there.

He cursed as the pressure in his gut unexpectedly dissolved, sending him in a free fall with a moan.

Semen shot out of him, covering his belly. He breathed heavily as he slowly brought himself down from his high.

"Bloody hell." He mumbled as he got his breath back.

_That had been intense._

If his own hand felt this good, he couldn't even imagine how actual sex was going to be. Not that he was ever going to find out. Sexual activity was not permitted after all. Not that there was anyone left to frown at him for partaking in it.

Forcing himself not to go down that train of thought, he forced himself to a sitting position. He glanced at the semen on his stomach, gently going through it with the hand that wasn't holding him up, before slowly bringing it to his mouth, giving it a taste. 

_Oh eh, that was fine._

Smacking his lips together he quickly grabbed a tissue from the bedside, cleaning off the remaining semen from his stomach, before standing up on shaky legs.

Rassilon he had to do that more often.

_It felt good._

When he was sure he wouldn't fall over he carefully made his way towards his shower to go and continue his experimentations there, in the form of figuring out which shower gel he liked along with the temperature of the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split up the story in 2 chapters because it is just obviously two separate segments


	2. Functions

The Doctor’s new body was a lot more sensitive than his previous one, also a lot hornier but that was a different story.

Everything was so much more pronounced, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

The day after Christmas he had been spent carrying out numerous medical tests, to see if everything was in working order and whether he had any allergies. The conclusion was that he was one healthy Time Lord.

_ Which was good. _

The regeneration food test had been an experience, not a bad one but an experience. The flavours were just so bright, which made him not want to stop eating.

That did give him a slight stomach ache, but overall it was nice.

That was how he had spent the whole day. Shaking things up by overeating two days after Christmas instead of on Christmas itself.

There were still many foods he needed to try, but he had covered the main ones.

The next day was spent in a similar fashion but with taste-testing drinks instead, among other things he might've had like 6 banana milkshakes. That was something, he had one favourite that had carried over from his previous body. 

_ Not that he minded, bananas were good after all. _

* * *

The Doctor dropped the pen down on the table, shaking his hand slightly to get rid of the cramp. It had taken him 2 hours to determine that he was right-handed this time around and after that, he had spent 4 hours doing writing exercises. Similar to the ones humans would give their toddlers.

Relearning how to write was something he hated about regeneration. But he had to do it. You couldn’t carry on without being able to write.

He could already tell that his handwriting was going to be quite sloppy this time around. But he surely had worse before. The Time Lord pushed away from the table, deciding he had done enough for the day, he was going to have to do this a couple more days before he could consider the skill relearned. Then he could maybe try drawing if he wanted to.

Still shaking his hands he made his way over to the kitchen for a cup of tea, it had been about 4 days since he had left the Tyler flat to start his learning of his new body. Deciding he could afford to take a free afternoon. He made his way over towards the Tyler flat. 

Both Tyler women were delighted to see him again, rushing him into two equally fierce hugs.

He was starting to suspect that Jackie was starting to like him. Not that he was going to ask, or admit that she was growing on him as well. 

He ended up joining them watching a soap opera, which wasn't half bad if he was honest before Jackie had dragged him out to help with the shopping for tonight's meal. And had made him pay for it, something he had anticipated, so he had brought his Earth credit card.

Once they were back home, Jackie had made him help with cooking as well, having him cut the onions, something he did very carefully not quite trusting his coordination just yet. And this time he had no get out jail free regeneration card if he cut off a finger.

Dinner itself had been fun. Though Jackie had scolded them multiple times over too much talking instead of eating. Something she herself also tended to do, but he didn’t dare point that out.

He had a good share of his food this time around.

After dinner, they had ended up playing some board games together, Jackie kept winning monopoly. To the displeasure of Doctor & Co

He had made it home to the TARDIS late into the night, feeling exhausted. 

While it had been easier than that first night, it still took a lot of energy to compensate for his unfamiliarity with his body. He made his way over toward his bedroom, already stripping as he went. Before crashing unceremoniously into his bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep, before he could even think about covering himself in the blankets.

* * *

The Doctor woke up slowly, a bit disorientated before quickly remembering he was in his bedroom. Running a hand through his hair he contemplated what had happened yesterday.

Okay, maybe he had overdone it a little bit. But still, no harm done.

As he got out of bed he became aware of a new sensation in his lower abdomen, something he hadn't felt before.

He paused for a second, trying to figure out what it was.

_ Ah!  _

_ That must be his bladder. _

He hadn't used to the loo since a few hours before his regeneration. The regeneration itself had slightly accelerated the filling of the bladder as the body transferred the old body cells to slightly different ones. 

And not to mention the tons of drinks he had had in his experimentations two days ago.

_ It was time to pee. _

Stretching his arms he slowly made his way over toward his en suite 

Feeling a bit nervous, the first time peeing in a new body was always a bit of an experience. 

Standing in front of the toilet, he pulled his cock from his pants aiming it at the bowl, before pushing out the urine. Wincing slightly as he hit the sides of the toilet at first. After quickly adjusting his aim, it went a lot better. 

He let out a small sigh, happy that it went a lot better than he had feared. And in comparison to how it had gone in the past. 

After he was empty he tucked himself back in his pants before flushing the toilet and moved towards the sink, washing his hands.

Now that he had pissed once he could start properly filling his bladder, really searching out the limit. It was something he always wanted to do in each regeneration. It was the most efficient way to properly learn the body signs related to his bladder, so he would know his exactly what his body was telling when he was out and about. Figuring that out when you were squaring off against a Dalek was…

_ Less than ideal _ .

After getting dressed his made his way towards the kitchen for a quick breakfast before diving back into this writing practice.

* * *

The Time Lord let out a whine, shifting in his chair trying to get comfortable. But it was hard with his bladder as heavy at as it was. It had been becoming harder and harder in the past couple of hours. To concentrate on his writing.

His writing was starting to become even worse than it had been when he had started off almost 2 weeks ago and that was solely because his bladder was dominating his brain. 

It had become bad enough that he was almost incapable of think of anything other than how badly he had to pee. Despite not knowing his limits or his signs yes he was sure that he was close to reaching said limit. He let go of his pen, knowing that these exercises had no chance of being useful when he was this desperate to pee. He groaned, grasping his penis through his pants. Encouraging his body to hold on a bit longer. He slowly stood up, keeping a strong hold on his cock, deciding to move lest he lost control.

Standing was marginally better, but his bladder was still screaming the request to be voided, which he ignored.

_ Or well, tried to ignore. _

Hobbling out of the library he made his way towards a room the TARDIS had helpfully put across the hallway, not about to let her pilot go through more walking than necessary in his current state.

The room was pretty similar to a living room, except it was specially designed for what he was currently doing.

It was a safe space where he could wet himself, without having to worry about consequences. Not that the TARDIS wouldn't help clean up any accidents in different places inside the ship. But this was the main room for holds.

Marching on the spot, he asked the TARDIS to put on the telly on something distracting, hoping to get his mind of how full his bladder was. When the screen showed a fountain he groaned and doubled over, grabbing his cock harshly to prevent anything from coming out.

"I said distracting!" He scolded his ship. "That is literally the opposite of distracting."

His ship hummed out an apology, but it wasn't very sincere in his opinion.

Honestly, his ship enjoyed these sessions way too much. 

Though he might be guilty of that himself.

He lost track of how long he had been dancing and jumping on the spot, trying to contain his bladder, knowing he could lose it any moment. At this point, he was just struggling against the urge to just let go and have all the pressure be gone. 

_ Just a bit longer. _

It wasn't quite hurting yet, but it was close.

He let out a moan as his bladder contracted painfully, trying to force liquid out of his cock. Despite digging his hand into his crotch He failed to prevent a couple of leaks escaping him. 

He was on the edge of losing control, and if he was honest, it was exciting.

Groaning as his bladder spasmed he urgently crossed his legs as he felt warmth spreading through his trouser. His free hand joined its brother in his attempts to stem the flow, fighting with his body for control. 

But it was futile. He let out a low moan as the floodgates fully opened against his wishes. Relaxing his muscles fully he released the pent-up urine from the past week.

Completely flooding his pants and trousers, all the way down towards his sock-clad feet, creating a puddle on the floor. 

He closed his eyes as the relief floating through his body was overwhelming him.

There wasn’t much that felt better than this, at least nothing he could think of. And considering his experiences in life, that was saying something.

After a couple of minutes, his stream finally tempered off, as the bottom of his bladder was finally reached.

Standing there for a few moments, trying to slow down his hearts, he tried to shake off the relief that was clouding his mind.

He let out a deep breath. "Well, that was fun." 

He sniffed before making his way leaving the room, making his way over towards the shower.


End file.
